deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dwight Fairfield vs Chad Kensington
Description Dwight Vs Chad is a ‘What-If?’ Death Battle Created By EnnardTrap1987. Dead By Daylight vs Friday The 13th Battle Of The Cowardly/Nervous Survivours. Will Dwight be left motionless by Chad, Or Will Chad Get Decesive Striked? Interlude Wiz: Facing your fears is very hard, but these guys find it as hard to be brave, These Survivours are Cowardly. But these guys aren’t afraid to fight other cowards Boomstick: Dwight Fairfield, The Cowardly Leader Of Dead By Daylight Wiz: And Chad Kensington, The Guy Who Woulden’t Be Brave To Stay At Crystal Lake. Boomstick: He Was Wiz, And I’m Boomstick! Wiz: And it’s our job to analyse their Weapons, Armour And Skills To Find Out Who Will Win A DEATH BATTLE Dwight Fairfield Boomstick: Hey Wiz, You Know What Survivour Has The Worst Clothing? Wiz: No? Boomstick: Dwight Fairfield, It Is So Bloody Obvious Wiz: Let Me Explain Dwight, Dwight was geeky and scrawny through high school. Boomstick: What A Loser Wiz: He always wanted to be one of the cool kids, but somehow never had the charisma. He tried out for the football team but was cut, the basketball team didn't even take a look, and his grades were distinctly below average. Boomstick: Ok, Now I Feel Sorry For Him Wiz: One weekend, on a team building exercise from his dead-end job, Dwight's boss led them deep into the woods before breaking out his family recipe moonshine. Dwight remembered taking the first sip before waking up late the next morning all alone. Boomstick: Alone In The Dark, But Resident Evil all the way Wiz: During the night, the others had abandoned him. Once again, the laughing stock of the community Dwight tried to hike his way out of the woods. That was the last anyone ever heard of Dwight Fairfield. Dwight isn't the typical guy you think of when someone says "Survivor". He lacks that certain pizazz and without his glasses he's more or less blind. But as the sun sets and the woods comes alive, Dwight clasps to his rat race life, making sure that he'll live to see another day even though something unimaginable is after him. Dwight won't stop. Boomstick: Now He Is Becoming A MAAAN! Wiz: He'll survive no matter what. As others spent hours being seen in high school. He spent hours becoming invisible and avoiding danger. And it doesn't matter if it's dangers in the hallway or dangers in the woods. Survival is key. As other employees panic when terror infects them, Dwight makes use of his disturbing teen experience. The tables have now turned and now others need to follow to Dwight's firm directions if they are to survive as he knows how to disappear. Boomstick: Pretty Badass For A Coward Wiz: Like his opponent, Dwight doesn't have any Abilities. But he does have some weapons with him Boomstick: Like A Flashlight!, Yeah Flashlights Are OP. Yeah! Wiz: That May sound ridiculous for a flashlight to be a weapon but at least he could blind his enemies with it simply by turning it on. Boomstick: Don’t Forget, Dwight Has some tactics with stealth, Like Hiding In closets, Staying Behind walls, And Has Barriers To block any threat from hurting him. The only downside is that they are only objects and can’t be lifted up. Wiz: Dwight Isn’t Really That Intelligent For a Fact, But Dwight will do anything possible to survive the bumps in the night. Boomstick: Dwight also has some perks he could use for help, but perks will not be allowed as it would be unfair Wiz: Dwight does have some Feats and some Flaws too though. As one of Dwight’s Feats are becoming a leader, Survived Getting whacked by The Trapper (Dead By Daylight)’s Clever And Other killers’ weapons, Survived Getting hanged on hooks, Got Hit By Hillbilly’s Chainsaw and shook it off however he did lose balance after getting whacked. Boomstick: And Holy Shit Did He Just Survive Jumping Off Of A House??? Wiz: Like I said, Dwight also has some flaws like being a idiot, Being Cut From Football Teams, Had A Rocky High School History, He Also Always...Dies...But That’s non-canon and he Can’t use any guns or knives in the Entity’s realm. Boomstick: Overall, This Guy just isn’t lucky. But, at least, he became a leader and has had some pretty cool Feats for sure Chad Kensington Pre-Fight Fight Results Next Time Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:"Idiot" themed Death Battles Category:Stealth Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Fistfight Category:“Coward” Themed Death Battles Category:“Dead By Daylight vs Friday The 13th” Themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle